<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alverez Rewrite: Ankhseram by BearAndBirdFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398027">Alverez Rewrite: Ankhseram</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearAndBirdFan/pseuds/BearAndBirdFan'>BearAndBirdFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Angst, Canon Rewrite, Character Death, Epic Battles, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn, Think of this as a "Snyder Cut" for the Alverez arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearAndBirdFan/pseuds/BearAndBirdFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A reimagining/rewrite of Fairy Tail's Alverez Empire arc. The situation regarding the Alverez Empire becomes far more dire when the godlike being known as Ankhseram reemerges to resume his conquest of life itself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Zeref Dragneel/Mavis Vermillion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alverez Rewrite: Ankhseram</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prologue: The Tale of The Mortal who Became God</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Year X000</em>
</p><p>In the beginning, men and dragons existed. The two species had been in conflict with one another ever since history itself could remember. No one truly knows what sparked this conflict. But what is certain is that at some point, one would emerge that would threaten all men and dragons alike.</p><p>This creature, calling himself “Ankhseram” sought to claim the magic of both men and dragons as his own and in the process becoming something beyond anything anyone can imagine. A god amongst mortals. And so, he set out to accomplish one singular goal: the enslavement of all life.</p><p>But to help achieve this, Ankhseram needed an army. And he got one by taking any humans he get find and forcing them to ingest dragon blood, which he infused with the magic that he claimed throughout the years. This would turned them into his own draconic army to crush any that dare opposed him. That army would eventually number in the millions.</p><p>But others still resisted. A temporary alliance between humans and dragons was formed in an attempt to put a stop to Ankhseram’s mad ambitions. It is here that they would learn of the terrifying power that Ankhseram wields.</p><p>The self proclaimed “God King Above All” approached the battlefield. Dark blue scales covered the majority of his body, a lambda painted blood red on his torso. His platinum blonde hair waved in the wind. In his hand, a battle axe made from the bones of dragons, harnessing the power of fire, ice and lighting beyond anything natural. He wielded the power of the elements themselves, unleashing winds strong enough to disintegrate a person in their entirety.</p><p>This power would enable Ankhseram to wipe out two thirds of the human/dragon alliance. The remaining third were seemingly outmatched by Ankhseram’s overwhelming forces. But eventually, the most powerful among the humans and dragons managed to overcome him, using their power to imprison Ankhseram in stone.</p><p>In the aftermath of the battle, his forces were banished to the Underworld, where they reside to this very day. Even so, the battle did little to ease the tensions between humans and dragons and was eventually forgotten by history.</p><p>Although imprisoned, Ankhseram’s power was such that he had achieved an astral form, left to wonder the Earth as a spirit.</p><p>However, his goal remained the same. And thus, he began to plot his vengeance and his escape from his stone prison. Over the years, the battle against Ankhseram would be lost and forgotten by history, which worked to his advantage. Overtime, temples and shrines would be built in his name, depicting him as a deity of life and death. And he may as well have been, given his enormous power.</p><p>There, he would continue plotting and planning, waiting for the moment that he would break free from his stone prison. To step out of the shadows to resume his ultimate goal.</p><p>—</p><p>
  <em>Present Day, Year X792</em>
</p><p>In the pouring rain, an older looking woman walked towards the tombstone of one Layla Heartfilia. The woman had blonde hair and a particular ponytail.</p><p>She places flowers on the grave. Perhaps she had some sort of connection to Layla in some way.</p><p>Regardless, four words escape her lips.</p><p>
  <em>“The time has come.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And so begins the story of Ankhseram...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>